


Respite

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Rose insists that Alisha takes a break.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be written for New Years but it ended up being a little late. So instead of Hyland celebrating the New Year, let's just go with some random holiday.

“Isn’t today a holiday?”

Alisha looks up at the sudden question, blinking until her eyes adjust and she can see Rose leaning in the doorway.  Quirking her head to the side, she pauses, thinking about the date.  “Is it?”

Shaking her head, Rose moves until she is standing in front of Alisha’s desk  “Please tell me you have left this room at some point in the last twenty four hours.”

“I think so?”  Alisha recalls moving down the hall to gather some documents earlier.  At least she thinks it was earlier that day.

“That doesn’t sound too convincing, Princess.”  Rose reaches out and pokes Alisha’s nose.  “I think you need a break.”

“A break?”  Placing another piece of paper on the pile to the side, Alisha furrows her brow.  “Maybe once I finish going through all of these.”

“No.”  Rose straightens up, hands on her hips.

“No?”  The pen in Alisha’s hand falls to the desk with a soft clatter.

“I know you.  If I leave you here, you’re just going to hole up in this room and end up becoming one with your chair.”  Walking around the side of the desk, Rose moves until she is standing behind Alisha and quickly pulls the chair away from the desk.  “Don’t make me carry you.  You know I will.”

Alisha laughs, leaning back in the chair to smile at Rose.  “That sounds rather tempting actually.”

“Why don’t we see if those legs of yours even remember how to move.”  Playfully tugging Alisha’s hair, Rose extends one hand.  “Though if you get weak in the knees, I certainly don’t mind catching you.”

Grasping Rose’s hand, Alisha stands up, wincing at the sound of her body cracking and popping in various places.  Turning to Rose, she narrows her eyes.  “Not a word.”

Rose laughs but she does manage not to say anything.  Which is probably the best Alisha is going to get at this point.

“So what does this break involve?”  Alisha stretches her arms over her head, thankfully without any further noises.

“I’m glad you asked.”  Rose reaches for Alisha’s hand, their fingers easily threading together.  “They’re going to be shooting off fireworks and I know the perfect spot.”

“Fireworks?  Isn’t it a little early…”  Alisha trails off as Rose turns her to face the window.  The sun is already setting.  Perhaps she has been in this room for too long.  “Oh.”

“You really don’t know what day it is do you?.”  Rose leans against Alisha, placing a light kiss against her cheek.  “It’s a good thing I came when I did.”

“Clearly.”  Alisha attempts to keep her face straight as she answers though it is hard not to smile when Rose is looking at her with such a fond expression.  She can already feel herself beginning to relax.  “Whatever would I do without you?”

Rose grins, tugging Alisha toward the door.  “I don’t know but I’m sure it wouldn’t be much fun.”

It certainly isn’t a lie.  Alisha will readily admit that her life has been filled with quite a number of surprises since Rose has begun extending her stays in Ladylake whenever possible.  She cannot bring herself to say the words aloud just yet, but Alisha treasures each and every moment that they spend together.  

Slipping through the halls, they are soon outside and Alisha breathes in the fresh air, content in the comfortable silence between them as Rose leads her down a familiar path.  The city is full of excitement and Alisha allows herself a moment to lose herself in her surroundings.  

Ladylake is a beautiful city, even more beautiful when everything comes alive.  It dawns on Alisha just what day it is when she sees the various decorations and she laughs softly to herself, realizing that perhaps she had been just a little too preoccupied lately.  Squeezing Rose’s hand, Alisha silently thanks her for always seeming to know certain things.

As they arrive at Alisha’s manor, Rose stops before they reach the veranda.  “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”  The answer comes without hesitation.

“I was hoping you would say that.”  Releasing Alisha’s hand, Rose moves to stand next to the tree bordering the manor.  With a small hop, she begins to climb the tree, managing to balance herself on the lowest branch within a matter of seconds.

Alisha has a fairly good idea of where this is leading.  “You do realize there are easier ways to reach the higher floors.”

“Easy is boring.  This is more far more fun.”  Rose leans back without warning, hanging upside down from the branch.  “Need a hand?”

If Alisha did not know her so well, she would be mildly concerned.  But she has long come to accept that Rose enjoys ignoring the laws of gravity.  And common sense.  Biting back her laughter, Alisha approaches the tree and swats at Rose’s hand .  “I am perfectly capable of climbing a tree.”

Rose grabs at Alisha’s hand.  “I know.  Humor me anyway?”

Alisha accepts the offer, grasping Rose’s hand and making her way up the tree with Rose’s help.  After a few moments Rose helps her onto the roof and Alisha has to admit it was definitely more memorable than walking up the stairway. 

The sun has long since disappeared and Alisha takes a deep breath, enjoying the cooler air as she settles next to Rose on the roof.  It gives her an excuse to press closer and rest her head against Rose’s shoulder.  

Fireworks begin to light up the sky.  It is a beautiful sight and Alisha cannot think of anyone else that she would rather share this moment with.

Alisha reaches out to find Rose’s hand, carefully raising it up.  Their eyes meet as the area lights up once more.  Leaning over, Alisha brings Rose’s hand closer, brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles.  

“Thank you, Rose.”  Her voice is barely audible over the noise of the fireworks but Alisha knows Rose heard each word.  

A light flush covers Rose’s face as she looks at their joined hands.  “Anything for you, Princess.”


End file.
